


[PL] Attraction

by Fushigi



Series: [PL] Fairground Attraction [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (again with the pre-slash i'm so sorry), (but not really), Fluff, M/M, Polski | Polish, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigi/pseuds/Fushigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puste wesołe miasteczko też ma swój urok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PL] Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Polecam do czytania: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjRG3fXm1Yo

Wieczór przyniósł ochłodzenie, którego wszyscy tak pragnęli w ciągu dnia. Castiel spakował się, zmazał dzisiejszy napis na tabliczce i schował ją pod ladę, a potem wyszedł z budki.

\- Udanego urlopu, Castiel – powiedziała z uśmiechem Anna, podchodząc do niego z własną torebką na ramieniu i resztą balonów, bujających się lekko nad jej głową. – Planujesz coś ciekawego?

Cas odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Dziękuję – odparł. – Właściwie to sam jeszcze nie wiem. Jedyne, o czym mogę teraz myśleć, to perspektywa jutrzejszego poranka. Wreszcie będę mógł pospać do południa – wyznał.

Anna zaśmiała się głośno i Castiel kątem oka zauważył zbliżającego się do nich Gabriela.

\- Należy ci się trochę wolnego – powiedziała Anna.

\- Fe, nieładnie! Fe, kłamczucha! – zawołał Gabriel i klepnął Castiela w ramię. – Spanie do południa, aha, jaaaaasne. – Mężczyzna mrugnął konspiracyjnie i Cas wywrócił oczami.

Anna popatrzyła na nich ze zdziwieniem.

\- Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? – zapytała, unosząc brwi.

\- Nie słuchaj go – pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniem Castiel.

\- Nie słyszałaś o nowej miłości naszego drogiego Castiela? – powiedział Gabriel w tym samym momencie. – Mocno powątpiewam w tę historyjkę o spaniu do południa. – Gabriel szturchnął go łokciem w żebra i Cas odsunął się o krok.

\- Gabriel, proszę cię – powiedział karcącym głosem.

\- Jakiej miłości? Hej, dlaczego ja o niczym nie wiem? – zainteresowała się Anna.

\- Zapytaj _Casa_ – wyszczerzył się Gabriel i Castiel poczuł, że się czerwieni.

\- Casa? Gabe, gadaj, co wiesz!

\- Ależ ja o niczym nie wiem, to nie mnie codziennie odwiedza chłopak…

\- Jaki chłopak? Ej, ej, Castiel, o czym on mówi?

Cas miał ochotę odwrócić się na pięcie i uciec od dwóch par oczu wpatrujących się w niego z zainteresowaniem.

\- Nie odwiedza mnie żaden chłopak – oświadczył z taką ilością godności, na ile tylko go było stać z twarzą pałającą czerwienią. – A już na pewno nie codziennie.

\- No dobra, no to co dwa dni. Ale przychodzi! – upierał się Gabriel.

\- Gabriel, jesteśmy na wesołym miasteczku, jeśli jeszcze tego nie zauważyłeś. Na wesołe miasteczko przychodzą dzieci. Dean przychodzi z Heather na wesołe miasteczko, nie do mnie – wyjaśnił najspokojniej, jak tylko mógł.

\- Kto to jest Dean? – wtrąciła Anna, ale nikt jej nie słuchał.

\- Żadne dziecko nie przychodzi tu tak często, jak ta mała – nadął się Gabriel. – Założę się, że to ten _Dean_ ją tutaj codziennie wyciąga.

\- Nie codziennie – mruknął Cas.

\- A poza tym ja widziałem! – Gabriel wycelował w niego palec. – Nie wyprzesz się tego, bo sam widziałem, na własne oczy!

\- Co widziałeś? – zapytała niecierpliwie Anna.

\- Castiel malował Deanowi twarz – oświadczył Gabriel z dumą, a po chwili dodał z namysłem: - Chociaż nie w sposób, w jaki pewnie by chciał.

\- Gabriel – jęknął Castiel, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Ale _kto to jest Dean_? – zirytowała się

\- Dean, och Dean, wysoki, muskularny, pięknooki, z ogromnym…

\- Idę sobie, do widzenia – oznajmił stanowczo Castiel.

\- …sercem! A coś ty myślał! Nieładnie, Cas!

\- Aaa, więc Dean to _ten facet_? – zainteresowała się Anna.

\- Jeśli masz na myśli gościa, z którym Castiel uprawia seks na spojrzenia _za każdym razem_ , gdy tylko się widzą, to tak.

\- Do zobaczenia nigdy – rzucił Cas, odwracając się na pięcie i odchodząc w stronę wyjścia.

\- Ooo, kurde, wiem, który to! Nie wiedziałam…

Rozmowa cichła z każdym jego krokiem i Castiel był wdzięczny za wiatr, który chłodził jego twarz. Na szczęście miał przed sobą tydzień wolnego i na razie nie musiał przejmować się tymi plotkarzami.

Co prawda, przez tydzień nie będzie się też widział z Deanem… no, i oczywiście z Heather, ale o tym wolał na razie nie myśleć.

Wyszedł za bramę pustoszejącego powoli wesołego miasteczka i uszedł zaledwie kilka kroków, kiedy jego uszu dobiegł dźwięk, który nauczył się już rozpoznawać pośród wielu innych dźwięków. Przystanął i odwrócił się w stronę pobliskiego parkingu. Był on już prawie całkowicie pusty, pomijając kilka samochodów należących do pracowników miasteczka i czarnego Chevroleta, który właśnie się zatrzymał i zgasił silnik. Drzwi od strony kierowcy otworzyły się i jego oczom ukazał się Dean.

\- O nie, nie mów, że nie zdążyliśmy! – powiedział drogą powitania i otworzył tylne drzwi. Z samochodu wyskoczyła Heather, z jasnobrązowymi włosami splecionymi w liczne drobne warkoczyki.

\- Cześć! – zawołała dziewczynka, podbiegając w jego stronę.

\- Witaj, Heather – przywitał się Cas, starając się zignorować tłukące się w piersi serce.

Heather zadarła głowę i popatrzyła na niego wielkimi szarymi oczami.

\- Zamknięte już? – zapytała smutnym głosem.

\- Och – Castiel westchnął – obawiam się, że tak.

Dean, zamknąwszy samochód, podszedł do nich i wycelował palec w swoją bratanicę.

\- No i widzisz, młoda, to twoja wina. Gdybyś nie spędziła tyle czasu na strojeniu się, to może byśmy zdążyli – zażartował, a potem popatrzył na Castiela z uśmiechem. – Hej, Cas – przywitał się i Cas poczuł, że rozpływa się pod wpływem jego ciepłego spojrzenia.

\- Ale ja chciałam warkoczyki! – powiedziała Heather buńczucznie, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- A co jest lepsze, warkoczyki czy karuzela? – Dean pociągnął ją lekko jednego warkocza.

Mała wygięła usta w podkówkę.

\- Karuzela – powiedziała drżącym głosem.

\- Wiesz co – odezwał się Castiel zanim zdążył pomyśleć – może uda mi się załatwić jeszcze jeden przejazd na karuzeli.

Rozpromieniona twarz dziewczynki była warta dziwnych spojrzeń menadżera i złośliwych komentarzy innych pracowników miasteczka.

Uśmiech Deana i dotyk jego dłoni na ramieniu Casa również.

 

*

 

Diabelski Młyn obsługiwany był przez Iniasa, który nie potrzebował dużo namawiania, by uruchomić karuzelę raz jeszcze, tym razem tylko dla dwóch osób. Castiel podziękował mu i wrócił do stojącego u podnóża Deana i siedzącej na jego ramionach Heather.

\- Aaaaale to wielkie – powiedziała dziewczynka i zagapiła się w niebo z rozdziawioną buzią. – A jak spadnę?

\- Nie spadniesz – zapewnił Dean i postawił ją na ziemi. – Przytrzymamy cię, co nie, Cas?

Castiel popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Ja zostaję. Siedzenia są dwuosobowe – powiedział.

\- No co ty, stary! Musisz iść z nami – odezwał się Dean, podczas gdy Heather zawołała „Caaaaaaaas” i złożyła rączki jak do modlitwy. – No popatrz, jak cię pięknie prosi. Chyba nie mógłbyś jej odmówić, hm? – zapytał Dean, podniósł bratanicę i przytrzymał ją tuż przed Castielem. Mała zachichotała, wyciągając w jego stronę ręce.

Cas przełknął głośno, widząc dwie pary oczu patrzące na niego błagalnie.

\- Ale… nie możemy wejść we trójkę – zaprzeczył słabo.

\- Ta skubanica prawie nic nie waży, o, zobacz sam – stwierdził Dean i praktycznie wcisnął dziecko w ramiona Castiela.

Heather złapała go za szyję, śmiejąc się głośno.

\- Mam nadzieję, że Inias nie będzie miał nic przeciwko – wymamrotał Cas i wszedł po drewnianych schodach na podest, z którego zajmowało się miejsca.

Już po chwili cała trójka usadowiła się na ławeczce, Heather wciąż trzymająca się kurczowo koszuli Castiela i zasiadająca na jego kolanach. Inias uśmiechnął się do nich, opuścił metalowy uchwyt, który osłaniał ich z przodu, i nakazał pilnować dziewczynkę i nie wychylać się. Heather podskoczyła na kolanach Castiela.

\- Tak myślałem – powiedział Dean. - Bez Casa to byś nie pojechała, co nie?

Castiel uśmiechnął się lekko do dziewczynki.

\- Powiedz Casowi, ile masz tych warkoczyków – zaczepił bratanicę Dean. Castiel poczuł lekkie drgnięcie karuzeli, a potem siedzenie zaczęło powoli przesuwać się do przodu, lecz wyglądało na to, że nikt poza nim nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

\- Dwadzieścia trzy. – Heather wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu.

\- I wszystkie dla ciebie – rzucił Dean, puszczając do Castiela oczko, co sprawiło, że Cas mocniej zacisnął dłonie na pasie Heather.

\- Nieprawda! – zawołała dziewczynka.

\- Prawda – przedrzeźnił ją Dean i wystawił jej język. Cas zaśmiał się cicho. – Przyznaj się, że podkochujesz się w wujku Casie – powiedział zaczepnym tonem, dźgając małą w nogę i zerkając na Castiela z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach.

\- Nieprawda! – pisnęła Heather, a jej mała twarz zarumieniła się nagle. Cas również poczuł gorąco na twarzy, choć nie był pewny, z jakiego powodu: czy była to wina toczącej się właśnie rozmowy, czy może rozbawionych spojrzeń, jakie posyłał mu Dean.

\- No jak to nie – udał zdziwienie Dean. – Zawsze, jak tu przychodzimy, chcesz ładnie wyglądać i w ogóle…

\- Nieprawda!

\- I mama specjalnie kupiła ci nową sukienkę…

\- Nie! Cicho! Zamknij się!

\- Ej, uważaj na słowa. – Dean pogroził dziewczynce palcem, a zaraz potem pociągnął ją za warkoczyka. Heather pisnęła i podskoczyła w ramionach Castiela.

\- Ostrożnie – powiedział, przytrzymując ją mocniej.

Dopiero wtedy dziewczynka zauważyła, że unoszą się w powietrzu dobre parę metrów nad ziemią. Westchnęła z zachwytem, opierając rączki na metalowym uchwycie, spoglądając w dół i całkowicie zapominając o rozmowie.

Castiel uśmiechnął się pod nosem i przeniósł wzrok na siedzącego obok Deana. Na ławeczce było na tyle dużo miejsca, że była między nimi niewielka przerwa, wystarczająca, by Dean mógł złapać się kurczowo siedzenia, a oni wciąż się nie dotykali. Widząc zaciśnięte palce mężczyzny, Cas uniósł zdziwiony wzrok na jego twarz.

Dean nie odrywał wzroku od siedzenia, które wisiało w powietrzu przed nimi, z lekko pobladłą twarzą i wyraźnie odznaczającymi się piegami na policzkach. Castiel nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Dean – odezwał się cicho.

\- Mhm? – Dean nawet nie drgnął, wciąż wpatrzony w jeden punkt.

\- Popatrz w dół.

\- Nie, dzięki.

\- Nie _tam_ w dół. Popatrz przed siebie.

\- Woooow, jak wysoko! – zachwyciła się Heather. – Dean, paaaatrz!

\- Widzę, młoda. Faktycznie wysoko – rzucił Dean napiętym głosem, nie poruszając się.

\- I wszyyyystko widać! A co to są za światełka?

\- Dean. – Castiel objął Heather jedną ręką w pasie, a drugą przesunął w dół i położył na dłoni Deana, wciąż zaciśniętej na krawędzi ławeczki.

Wtedy Dean poruszył się, ale zamiast spojrzeć na widoki, które rozciągały się w dole i przed nimi, on wbił wzrok w Casa. Jego oczy były rozszerzone i ciemne, choć Castiel dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że gdyby nie otaczająca ich ciemność, błyszczałyby żywą zielenią.

\- Oddychaj – poradził Cas, ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

\- To nie jest śmieszne, ty sukinsynie – syknął Dean i mocno zacisnął palce na dłoni Castiela.

\- Ej! Powiem tacie, że brzydko mówisz! – zaśmiała się Heather.

\- Szzz, nie śmiej się z wujka – powiedział Cas i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Nie każdy jest taki odważny jak ty.

\- No, wiem – wyszczerzyła się mała. – A czego on się boi?

\- Nie wiem, zapytaj go.

\- Czeeego się boisz?

\- Zamilknijcie oboje, albo was zepchnę – mruknął Dean, po czym nagle spojrzał w dół. Castiel poczuł mocny uścisk jego dłoni i usłyszał jego głośny wdech. – Cholera. Oooo jasna cholera, nie, nie, nie – powiedział gorączkowo i z powrotem przeniósł wzrok na Casa. – To ja może zostanę przy tym widoku, dziękuję bardzo.

Cas poczuł, że zasycha mu w gardle, ale nie odwrócił spojrzenia i nie cofnął dłoni. Resztę jazdy spędził na wpatrywaniu się w twarz Deana, ledwo świadomy mówiącej do siebie Heather, która siedziała na jego kolanach. Dean patrzył na niego nawet wtedy – a może zwłaszcza wtedy – gdy Młyn zatrzymał się na kilka minut na samej górze. Kiedy ich siedzenie zaczęło opadać powoli w dół, nieregularnymi szarpnięciami, Dean przesunął się nerwowo na ławeczce tak, że ich dłonie zostały ściśnięte pomiędzy ich udami, jednak żaden z nich nawet nie próbował ich uwolnić.

W momencie, gdy Koło zatrzymało się przy ziemi, Dean wyswobodził rękę, jednym szybkim ruchem uniósł metalową blokadę i skoczył na równe nogi, po czym zbiegł z drewnianego podestu i stanął na trawie, zginając się w pół i opierając dłonie na kolanach.

Castiel zmarszczył lekko czoło, również zsiadł z ławeczki i postawił Heather na ziemi. Dziewczynka pobiegła w podskokach do Deana, mówiąc coś do niego rozentuzjazmowanym głosikiem. Cas machnął ręką do siedzącego w swojej budce Iniasa i zszedł na dół, dołączając do pary.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Dean? – zapytał.

Dean wyprostował się i zaśmiał nieco sztucznie.

\- Taaak, spoko, nie przejmuj się mną. Serio, to nic takiego. To tak tylko. Lubię czuć twardy grunt pod nogami.

Cas popatrzył na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi.

\- To dlaczego w ogóle wsiadłeś na Młyńskie Koło? – zdziwił się.

 - No przecież nie mogłem zawieść naszej małej pandy, prawda? – Dean podniósł Heather i dziewczynka usytuowała się wygodnie w jego ramionach.

\- Gdybym wiedział, wybralibyśmy inną karuzelę.

\- Już i tak dużo dla nas zrobiłeś – powiedział Dean. – Niewiele dzieciaków ma okazję bawić się na pustym wesołym miasteczku – dodał, rozglądając się w około.

Skierowali się w stronę wyjścia, z Heather opierającą głowę na piersi Deana i uśmiechającą się sennie. Nagle Dean otarł się lekko ramieniem o ramię Castiela, rzucając mu przeciągłe spojrzenie.

\- Poza tym, wcale nie było tak źle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :)


End file.
